


derse & prospit parlour

by planetundersiege



Series: Davejadekat Week 2020 [4]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Tattoo Parlor, Davejadekat week 2020, Drabble, F/M, Homestuck - Freeform, Human Karkat Vantas, M/M, Multi, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:07:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23197582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: Davejadekat Week 2020: Day 4: Alternate universeFor years, they always opened their shop 9:30 every weekday. They tattooed until 5 pm, and then closed their shop and went home together, all three of them.
Relationships: Dave Strider/Karkat Vantas, Jade Harley/Dave Strider, Jade Harley/Dave Strider/Karkat Vantas, Jade Harley/Karkat Vantas
Series: Davejadekat Week 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1664422
Kudos: 5





	derse & prospit parlour

“Okay guys, I’m opening up the shop for today.” Jade said as she looked over at her boyfriends. Dave was currently cleaning all three tattoo stations with antiseptics, while Karkat placed bottles of ink by the tattoo guns. They were getting their shop, Derse & Prospit Parlour, ready for the day. Karkat’s first client would be coming in at 10, while both Dave and Jade’s first clients were booked for 10:15.

It was a routine they had gotten used to long ago. For years, they always opened their shop 9:30 every weekday. They tattooed until 5 pm, and then closed their shop and went home together, all three of them. It was their normal, and none of them could be happier.

“Make sure to actually switch the sign this time.” Karkat said, before kissing Jade’s cheek as she walked past him. She nodded, thinking about the confused clients the week prior.

“Of course. I’ll be back in a minute. Could any of you put some extra red ink on my station? My first client is gonna get a demon and requested a lot of red.”

“I’m on it.” Dave said, putting the used antiseptic cloth in the bin. “Another demon, really? You’ve gotten a lot of those recently. They must really like how your linework works with red.”

Jade left the room, on her way to open up the shop, while Dave looked over at Karkat. His black messy hair was practically hiding his eyes at this point.

“What do your first client today want? Mine is boring, he’s gonna tattoo the name of his girlfriend on his butt. That’s so lame and coming and stupid.”

“Well, that’s his own dumb decision. He’ll probably be back in a few years wanting a coverup. My first one is gonna start a sleeve in black and gray, wild animals. Gonna take at least four sessions.”

“Neat, that’s actually sounds fun to do. I swear, you two get the best jobs.”

“It’s called talent, try to get some.”

“We three are a couple that share a shop. It would be a bit bad if you called your coworker bad, wouldn’t it?”

“Shut up.”

“Are you two bantering again?” Jade asked as she entered the room once again. “It’s not even lunch. Come on, let’s get ready for our clients. And when we’re done for today, it’s Karkat’s time to pick the film for our movie night.”


End file.
